


Head Over Heels

by 13sjacobs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13sjacobs/pseuds/13sjacobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original request: You can do a Dean x reader where the reader does little things that reminds the boys of their mother and Dean slowly falls in love with her. Then later that night Dean has a nightmare because of the mark of Cain and she goes to comfort him. The rest is up to you but could you do smut?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Over Heels

You were new to the hunting business and to be quite frank if the Winchesters hadn’t showed up when they did, you would have been deader than dead. You had only known about the monsters under your bed for a couple of months, ever since the death of your fiance. He was murdered by a ghoul on December 23, just before your first Christmas together. You always had a feeling he wasn’t “the one” but just the same he was a special person in your life. After only seven months of dating he popped the question and how could you refuse? He was like your best friend, and your parents wanted so desperately for you to be happy. And they really thought that settling down would do the trick. Unfortunately that was not the life you wanted right away.  
After finding the body of your fiance (or what was left of it) you decided to live the life you wanted. Travel, be reckless, quit your job, and live life to the fullest. It had been a while but you were still heartbroken about his death. You were doing everything in your power to move on. Which is exactly what led you into hunting in the first place, which led you to meeting the Winchesters. 

On the night you met the Winchesters you had been tracking a vamps nest for a couple of weeks. You had mapped every part of the nest from what you had gathered and you had counted every vamp. You were as prepared as you could be, but still you lacked the physical skills of a hunter. 

It was about seven o’clock and the summer air was thick with fog. You couldn’t see three steps in front of you, your heart was thumping steady in your chest threatening to jump out, and you swear you reeked of fear. You had no clue how you were going to pull this off but you had no intention of stepping down. 

After sitting in your car for a half an hour waiting for the perfect time to strike, you finally found your perfect moment. Without a second thought you jumped out of your car machete in hand and ready to kick some ass. About ten minutes later you had three vamps heads. Everything seemed to be going as planned… until you were cornered by the last vamp… without a weapon. The vamp had a smug look on his face and you could tell he didn’t plan on keeping you around much longer. You were screwed. 

“Well look at you. Feisty one aren`t you? You killed my friends, and typically I don`t like hunters, but lucky for me it looks like you would make the perfect meal.” suddenly terror took over your body. There was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. In every possible scenario you could imagine you were going to end up dead, and nothing was going to stop that vampire from ripping you apart limb by limb. “You’re a fucking bitch!” And with those last words the vamp attacked. He grabbed your arm throwing you into a wall feet away. Your lungs refused to work and your vision started to dissipate leaving you hopeless. The vamp walked over to your body laying limb on the ground towering over you.

“Just kill me already you son of a bitch.” you spoke with the little amount of breath you had. Your vision started blurring and before you realized what was happening you felt the sharp sting of teeth on your neck.

The next couple of hours were a blur. You remember waking up to loud footsteps running in your direction, blood trickling down your neck, a large man crouching down beside you and talking a language you had trouble processing (which turned out to be English), green eyes, and then nothing. 

The next thing you remember is waking up in an ambulance. All you could hear were sirens and the voices of the paramedics talking through everything they were doing. You knew there was little hope for you, but still you were going to fight with everything you had to stay alive. 

The next thing you knew you were being rushed into an emergency room and onto the operating table. They managed to patch you up pretty well considering the extent of your injuries. You would be sure to have some scars, but nothing you couldn’t cover up.

The next morning you got a visit from two brothers. They introduced themselves as Sam and Dean Winchester, hunters from Kansas. As they approached you, you were met with the same green eyes from last night. They had to be the men that saved you from the vampire. They explained what had happen after I passed out and what they had told the paramedics. According to them I was attacked by a wolf. Considering what actually happened it seemed like a good cover story.  
Sam and Dean would visit every day you were in the hospital. You would tell them about your life and how you got into hunting. Dean in-particular paid close attention to your stories. 

From a first impression Dean seemed to be a bad boy and honestly an asshole. But over the next couple weeks of visits you started to see the real Dean Winchester. He was kind, caring, loyal, determined, and troubled. It wasn’t until his seventh visit that he started opening up to you. You laughed, cried, and sometimes just sat in silence. You felt like you could tell Dean anything and he would not judge but rather comfort you. You really started to fall for the older Winchester knowing full well what that could entail. 

Three weeks later you were released from the hospital. Sam and Dean offered you a place to stay until you were more prepared to hunt. You took them up on their offer and soon arrived at the bunker. You were truly happy for the first time in a long time and it scared the crap out of you. Nothing ever turned out the way you planed, usually ending in tragedy. 

The boy’s decided that over the next couple of weeks they would take a break from hunting and teach you whatever they could. Dean decided to teach you shooting/ basic weapon usage and lore, while Sam choose to teach you how to hack into basic police firewalls and also help get you into the best physical shape in the short amount of time they had. 

Week 1:  
Your not going to lie the first week was hell. Sam had you running 15 miles a day along with 2 hours of hand to hand combat training. You had never been so sore in your life all you wanted to do was sleep after the sessions with Sam, but you still had to meet Dean in the firing range to learn how to shoot. But unfortunately you were a natural at shooting and you knew it before the lessons with Dean. As a kid your dad would always take you out hunting with him, it was completely different shooting animals rather than monsters but your aim was incredible.  
For the first few sessions you may have pretended not to know what the hell you were doing… whoops! But it was totally worth it! Dean would rap his arms around you to help to line up with the target. He was so damn attractive you couldn’t help yourself. The lore was one of your strong points.  
You found it so interesting that you would find yourself browsing the library for lore books desperate for anything you could get your hands on. Sometimes Dean would find you curled up on the couch completely mesmerized by the book in your lap. You would often mouth the words changing your expression with every word you read. It reminded him of when he was a kid and his mom would read him bed time storied. She would end up getting so engrossed in the tail she would forget to put it down and he would fall asleep to the sound of her voice telling the tail as if she witnessed the whole thing. When he found you like this all he could do was stare. 

Week 2:  
Your training was getting harder and harder but with each passing day you could feel yourself becoming a hunter.  
Nothing really changed to much in the next week at least not with your routine. With each passing day Dean would find you doing something that would bring him back to the memories of his mother. Like the way you would crinkle your nose when you got excited, or the way you would walk into a room and forget why you were there, the way you were constantly worrying about the boys liking what you cooked, and so many more things that he loved about you. The more time Dean spent with you he fell deeper and deeper in love with you. 

Week 3:  
The only thing that changed was the growing feelings you had for Dean and he had for you. Dean wanted so badly to tell you how he felt. He knew you had feelings for him to by the way he would catch you looking at him out of the corner of his eye, or the way you always smiled when you were around him, the god awful jokes he would tell but you would laugh anyways, but most of all how you cared for him. He was just scared that he would be putting you in danger. 

Week 4:  
When you woke up this morning your first thought was of Dean. Normally you were never one to fall so deeply in love so fast but with Dean everything changed. Suddenly you started feeling good about yourself. He always made sure to tell you how beautiful you looked or that he loved your smile. He made your stomach turn.  
Throughout the day things were pretty normal. First you had training with Sam lasting four hours. By the time he was done with you you were in desperate need of a shower. When you finished taking your well deserved shower you made your way to the kitchen in only your old band t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts, you were way to tired to get dressed. Of course over the last month you and Dean would shamelessly flirt to the point that Sam had to leave the room telling you to get a room. You would both laugh with no intention of stopping. But today was different Dean seemed caught up in his thoughts. Little did you know that those thoughts were of you. He realized for the first time just how strong his feelings had grown. 

The rest of the day was normal and before you knew it your eyes were fighting to stay awake. You and Sam were up late reading anything on the Mark of Cain. You could both sense that Dean’s time was running out and you had to do something. But unfortunately you were getting nowhere. So you decided to hit the hay.  
“Hey Sam you mind if I get some rest?”  
“Oh yeah of course. Good night Y/N”  
“Night Sam. Don’t stay up too late.” He nodded his head and you headed to your room. Just before you reached your door you heard Dean tossing and turning. He was saying something you couldn’t understand but by the sound of his voice he was panicking. As fast as you could you ran to Deans door pushing the door open slightly. 

Dean’s POV:  
I didn’t know where I was all I knew was that I had just killed the only people in my life that I loved. Sam laid across the room blood staining his shirt. His eyes were glazed over and his skin gray. He was dead. I continued scanning the room until I saw Cas and Charlie lifeless on the dark floor covered in their own blood. But then I saw Y/N only steps away from my feet. She had a blade erect in her stomach, her lips were cracking as the blood ran from her face. My lungs gave out I didn’t want to live anymore. Without my family I had nothing to live for. Just as I feel to my knees Y/N turned her head in my direction with what little life she had left she spoke only five words before she was gone.”I thought you loved me.” 

Reader’s POV:  
He startled wake. You could hear his heart racing and he was breathing heavy trying to catch his breath. Once he realized he was just dreaming he looked around his room catching you in the corner of his eye. “Y/N?”  
“Hey are you okay?”  
“I thought I…” He wasn’t able to speak anymore all he could do was cry. Because of the mark on his arm he knew he would kill you. It was only a matter of time before the mark took over and everyone he loved was gone. You moved over to his side taking his hand in yours. You leaned on Dean’s shoulder letting him know you weren’t going anywhere.  
“Dean its okay, you are okay. I promise I won’t leave your side.” You and Dean sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Dean’s mind raced he needed to tell you how he felt before it was too late. He needed to tell you that he loved you so he took a deep breath.  
“Y/N?’  
“Yes Dean.”  
“I don’t want to lose you Y/N. Over the past month I realized that I could actually love someone truly and completely with my whole heart. I realized that you bring out the best in me and make me want to be a better person. I know I am pulling out all the cheesy chick flick moments and honestly I am surprising myself. But it’s because I’m head over heels in love with you Y/N Y/L/N.”  
“You are such a dork Dean Winchester.” and with that you kissed him. At first he was surprised but quickly returned the kiss deepening it. You broke away only long enough to say “ I love you too Dean!” Instantly his lips were back on yours. You both got lost in each other. 

Dean started moving his lips tracing your jaw line with gentle sweet kisses. Instantly you were mesmerized by his touch. The ache you felt between your legs grew like wild fire. With every kiss Dean placed on your skin it left a burning sensation. By the time he reached your neck you were a complete and utter mess. You licked your lips tilting your head giving Dean the access he wanted. 

Deans hands rested on your hips pulling you into his lap. You could feel his hardening member through his jeans and damn did you need him, without a second thought you ground your hips into Dean’s both of you groaning at the new found friction. Dean played with the hem of your shirt slowly sliding his hand further up your side until he reached the curve of your breast breaking away from your lips asking for permission. You nodded giving Dean the reassurance he needed. Recapturing your lips he pulled the shirt over your head tossing it somewhere to the side.  
‘God Y/N you are so beautiful.” Dean reached behind you riding your body of your bra. Dean wasted no time taking your nipple in his mouth flicking his tongue around the sensitive bud. The sensation going straight to your core.  
“Fuck Dean!” you could feel him smile around your nipple biting down slightly just enough to make it noticeable. Seconds later you stood up helping Dean out of his clothes kissing the skin exposed with every button you opened. Once his upper body was exposed for the first time you noticed just how beautiful he really was. You knew he was easy on the eyes but seeing him like this put a new meaning to gorgeous. 

You knelt in front of Dean slowly opening the button on his jeans. Dean’s length hardened even more with every movement. As you worked the zipper down you felt his cock straining against the restricting fabric. Both of you visibly ached for each other. With a couple of smooth motions Deans jeans and boxers were thrown across the room. Dean was now completely naked in front of you. You felt a shiver run through your body in anticipation for what you knew was so close.  
Looking up at Dean you took his cock into your mouth. Dean`s head flew back gasping at the new sensation. You started sinking further and further until you couldn’t take anymore.  
“Holy fucking god Y/N.”  
“Mhhhh” The noise you made sent shivers up Dean’s spine. You worked your mouth over Dean’s cock tasting the pre-cum leaking over the head. The taste soaking your panties. He pulled away and you could tell by the look on his face that he was close.  
“You are so god damn beautiful.” You looked up at him from your spot on the floor and smiled. You couldn’t be more happy that you were with Dean. Dean leaned to your level engrossing you in a passionate kiss stepping backwards until you hit the bed. Dean’s hands moved under your legs lifting you up never breaking the kiss. Slowly he slid your panties down your legs dropping them to the floor. He lid you softly on the bed shifting between your legs. Only inches from your face he rested his forehead on yours both of you catching your breath.  
“Are you sure about this Y/N?”  
“Dean I have never been more sure about anything in my life.” Dean smiled kissing you again. Lining himself up with your slit he pushed his cock deeper inside you. Both of you were breathing heavy lost in the moment.  
Dean filled you completely exploring every part of your body. You gave yourself over to him completely. When you were stretched completely you gave Dean a nod giving him permission to start moving. Dean started moving slow and passionate. With every thrust he hit your g-spot bringing you closer and closer to the edge. You felt pure ecstasy. Just as you were about to cum Dean put his thumb over your clit rubbing it in fast circles sending you over the edge prolonging your orgasm. As you were coming down from your high Dean also found his release emptying his hot cum in your pussy.  
Dean captured your lips in his again kissing you with so much love and passion you were on cloud 9. But then again with Dean you always were. Dean pulled out laying beside you. He pulled you closer wrapping you in his arms. All you could smell was a sent you could only describe as Dean. You laid in Deans arms for hours until you both fell asleep tangled in each other’s embrace. 

The next morning you woke up next to Dean. He had already been awake when you opened your eyes. Sleepily you smiled at Dean resting your head on his chest.  
“Good morning sleepy head.” Dean’s voice sounded different like there was something there that wasn’t before. He knew that waking up next to you was something he wanted to do every day for the rest of his life. so like any rational person he decided to take the next step.  
“Y/N would you like to go out on a date with me?”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey hope you liked it. Like me know if you want me to continue this fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
